


Gilded Cage

by Kurisuta



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Priestesses, runic magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: After Neji's battle with Naruto, the Priestess of Konoha, Kurisuta, was sent to tend to his injuries. He learned from her about the power of words—when she used one word to undo the binding curse on his forehead forever!
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Freedom

I silently followed Hiashi Hyuga into the hospital area where Neji was being kept after his battle with Naruto. I knew my duty, though I bit back tears; to end his life and destroy the Byakugan if he was beyond saving.

Beyond use to them.

I was sent out into the hallway while Hiashi spoke to Neji alone. Then I was permitted in for healing.

Neji and I had not had much contact. He was a member of the Hyuga Clan, and I was a priestess.

I was Priestess to all of Konoha, but I had special jobs, tasks that only I could preform. Clans like the Uchiha and the Hyuga often had me preform Last Rites on their members because I alone could seal the powers in those eyes forever.

How many eyes had I closed to the light? I did not know.

I was a miko, and duty was my cage.

Watching Neji overcome his today, had been encouraging.

I sat down next to him.

His eyes were closed and he breathed heavily, asleep again.

I leaned over him and poured my silver reiki into his body.

I wondered for the thousandth time what Byakugan would see if it looked at me? Did I have the same pathways in my body as a ninja—even though I lacked Chakra, and my miko body was filled with the sacred spiritual energy of reiki?

I wondered if Neji had ever been curious himself and looked my way.

I watched his calm, relaxed expression.

Probably not.

A man like him, so far above me that I could not hope to reach...for him to glance my way he’d have to look down, so far down, and why would he?

The hopelessness of everything, my life, consumed me. Looking at him, so close to him so intimate, and yet we couldn’t be farther apart.

I had mimicked his movements with my body when alone, wanting to learn the Gentle Fist—knowing that I was settling back into the Lotis (the Priestess’ martial art) instead.

He was stirring, so I stood, pulling the blanket back over his bare chest where I had been healing and heading for the door.

“Wait. Kuri.”

Xxx

Neji realized as soon as he said it that he had never used the Priestess’ name before. He didn’t know if anyone ever had.

She was just the Priestess. To everyone in Konoha. It was honorable to call her ‘Priestess.’ But...to never, in your life, have someone use your name?

His brow furrowed. Why did that irritate him.

“Kuri.” He repeated. “Come here.”

The priestess—Kuri—came back and sat in the chair. She didn’t say anything.

“Tell me about the Lotis.” Neji managed to land on a topic, grasping at straws. It was a taijitsu form he had noticed her practicing in the temple—circular, and similar to gentle fist—though it had words and incantations he did not recognize.

“The Lotis is the art of learning and using the power of the runic words of Lotis and Maram to penetrate the Inner Heart and render an opponent defenseless by attacking their Heart rather than their body.” She recited the words as if reading from a textbook.

“Words?” Neji asked. “Words have power?”

“Even someone’s name has power.” Kuri replied. “You used my name, and no one ever does. You...always call me by name, and I you, Neji. That unlocks my Inner Heart a little.”

Neji was silent, thinking.

She continued. “A person also has a secret name. A name that even they don’t know themselves. If someone else learns it, they have absolute power over that person. All their secrets, weaknesses...everything. So words...are more dangerous than any weapon.”

“And here’s a word for you.” Kuri leaned down.“Bui-muku.”

There was a flash of silver light and he saw a rune blaze and sink into his forehead, and then the sound of something unlocking in his mind.

He touched his head. The mark of his bondage—was gone!

And so was the priestess.

“Kuri!”


	2. Just A Dream

I woke up in my bed. I remembered Neji, and breaking his mark of bondage. I smiled. I had really liked that ninja.

I went to meditate at the hearth and closed my eyes against the flames, but all I saw was his byakugan staring back at me. That trapped gaze. And then the look of freedom he’d given me when he was freed.

The fire flickered. Sensing a presence I turned to the door and saw Neji standing there.

There was a long silence.

“Why did you free me?”

I smiled. “It was the right thing to do.”

Xxx

Neji stared at her. He was so unaccustomed to receiving a gift without reason like this.

“You know they will just put the mark back on me.” Neji said finally.

“I’ll fight for you.” Kuri said; not just a statement; a promise. Her tiny hands balled into fists.

“Why?” He asked the question that had been waiting in his mind this whole time. “I’m no one to you.”

She was silent for a long time.

“A person is born with a word on their lips.” She finally said.

“Yes I know that.” Neji waved it off. “The opening to the Lotis—the true name of that person.”

“Yes. But some people are born with another person’s name on their lips.” Kuri countered. “They wait, unable to breathe, for want of trying to taste the word, the name. It’s why some children take longer to start to breathe, to start to cry. They are aching for another.”

Neji was intrigued. “So you are saying...”

Kuri shook her head. The moment was gone. “I want you to fight me Neji. After dinner, I want to face you in battle.”

Neji almost dropped his tea cup. Most of the time he would accept any challenge; but he did not want to hurt her! But what could he do, after what she had done for him, but accept?

“Very well.”

His own words doomed him.


	3. Match

I watched as Neji got into Gentle Fist fighting stance.

I got into Lotis stance. “It might interest you that our fighting styles are similar.”

“You are the Hyuga Priestess after all.” Neji said, leaning in and aiming his hands at me.

I dodged carefully a health and safety rune blazing around me.

“Your skin. The runes are all over you.” Neji said.

“Only when I fight.” I grinned, driving him back with a barrier rune.

Neji snapped the barrier and lunged at me. I jumped back and fell to the ground.

Xxx

Neji caught Kuri in his arms and carried her to the hospital. He sat there and waited for the Lady Tsunade to finish with her.

He sat alone unsure of what to do. Kuri’s eyes before she had fallen had been so full of joy and then the light had gone out.

Neji wanted to cry. She had saved him. And now he felt as if he was going to die.

He wished he knew the words that would save her. He wanted nothing more than to save her.

She was beautiful and perfect. Neji worried for her life. As Sakura and Ino came out he begged them to save her.

“She will be alright Neji.” Sakura urged. “Do not worry so much.”

Tsunade came in and nodded to him. “The Lady Priestess misses you Neji.”

Neji came in and kissed her on the lips. Her blue eyes opened and they were full of light. She sat up and smiled

She was alive.

Now Neji had to keep it that way.


End file.
